A Fishy Secret
by Master Huytin
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Uncle Ball met Dr Coleman? Here is a version, fraught with excitement and conspiracy, to how they first met when a young Coleman was creating GGO Football! An AI Football GGO Story.


**A/N- Bit of a weird story, so I hope you all enjoy! Thank you to all the fans reading our works: our community appreciates you all (and would love to have you join lol!); keep with us as we hit fifty stories!**

A 23-year-old Coleman drummed his fingers lightly against the armrest as he awaited the arrival of his friend. To a passerby, he may have looked perfectly at ease and comfortable, but inside, he was anything but calm. He could feel his excitement boiling at the idea of a new delivery: his project was coming along very nicely indeed. And they hadn't even done anything illegal yet. Well, nothing too illegal- that is.

Before long, the doorbell was rung. Coleman ran frantically to the door, almost knocking over the umbrella by the fireplace- as he always did when the fishmonger arrived.

"Hey Coleman- "

"BALL!"

"WOULD YOU STOP RUNNING INTO ME EVERY SINGLE TIME I COME?!"

"Oh hehehe, sorry about that Ball. Come in and have some tea."

To that the grizzly bear of a man nodded. Coleman, still prancing around on the spot like a boy, excitedly ushered him into the living room. Ball, upon entering, furrowed his brows.

"Still messy as ever, Coleman?"

"Yeah… sorry about that." Coleman scratched his head, embarrassed. The room was indeed an absolute pigsty. Blueprints were everywhere- as well as pens and calculators, and every inch of the whiteboard in the middle, whose foundations were now long obscured by yet more stacks of papers, was covered in a spidery amalgamation of stupidly complex formulae. But Ball was not annoyed, and he smiled.

"How is the project?"

"Great! I just need some more parts now to finish the prototyping: all the foundation mechanics have been done using the last set."

"Well, that is why I'm here."

"YAAAY! THANK YOU BALL!"

Without further ado, Ball took the lid off the huge box he was carrying. A fishy smell diffused into the room, but Coleman didn't mind. He watched, eyes shining, as Ball showed him what he had brought him. Ball smiled, seeing his friend excited, but had to get the proper things done first.

"So, today's fish has just been brought in by the fishermen down in Hainan. We have some great Bluefin Tuna, some cod and haddock- as well as a bucket of clams, which I know you love. Of course, there is also an ample amount of king prawns and squid: as well as the seasonal special, baby octopus. Our signature seaweed salad is included too. This should keep you going in your hideout for at least another two weeks."

"Thanks a lot Ball. But I think I might be able to come out before then, if all goes as planned. I am nearly done," Coleman said, rubbing his hand in anticipation. Suddenly, his eyes turned to hearts.

"Where are the components?" Ball shook his head as he loaded the seafood into the fridge.

"Be patient."

Coleman sulked, waiting with his legs crossed as the fishmonger finished the unloading.

"Okay, here we go…" said Ball, having finished his action.

"YAAAAAY!"

Ball facepalmed, and then cleared his throat.

"Without further ado, here are the components I have obtained for you." he took out a silver box concealed under the ice he had used to transport the fish, and handed it to Coleman, who opened it rapidly and with great excitement.

"Damn, everything is here! Micro-conductors, transistors... even the small sound boxes I wanted! How did you get them all at once? I might be able to finish the work within three days now!"

Ball explained, "These are from the Shanghai Tech Institute, which had a huge event a few days ago-"

"-How could I forget? Those guys have been bothering me for months now. It takes forever to open the email inbox, with all those annoying messages."

"-Anyway, this meant a lot of stuff was able to be moved in and out. Betty and I snuck in during delivery time, and we were able to steal all these components-"

"-Borrow, Ball. Temporarily borrow."

"-Ehem, '_borrow'_. There were a few guards who nearly got us, but Aunt Betty threw her boomerang rolling pin, and got them all so we could get out in the knick of time." Coleman grimaced at the thought of the _Demon Rolling Pin_.

"Great! THANKSSSS BALL!"

"You don't need to thank me. I am only doing my job. Goodness knows we need to keep monster-appetite customers like you buying our seafood."

Coleman grinned. "Yeah, you can say that, Ball. But that was only true at the beginning! Now you _know _that you like helping me do this stuff; in fact, I shall model my first GGO goalkeeper after you, to thank you for your help!"

At that the massive man's face flushed red.

"Me? Do I deserve it?"

"Of course! You have helped me so much in my- uh- temporary borrowing, you know? I thought I would never be able to get this project done after winning that International Engineering Prize. Companies approached me left, right and center. I could not have accepted any, or else my dream of GGO Football would never have come to life! But you helped me _temporarily borrow _components, while feeding me inside this hideout. I shall always be grateful to you!m No company knows where I am, but I am fatter than ever with your seafood, and GGO is a mere matter of hours away before its inception"

Ball rubbed the back of his head, but smiled.

"Well, thanks then, Coleman."

"No, THANK YOU! Do you want to stay here for the next few days until GGO is ready?"

Ball thought about it for a second, and then smiled.

"You know what, I think I will. I'll call my assistant and have him run the shop for this week. I'll also tell Betty to come over"

"YAAAAAAY! Let's toast to this success, and the future success of our businesses!"

"Yeah! This is great! Who would've thought our time would be this smooth- how did none of the tech companies realise that something was _fishy_?


End file.
